


The Guy You're Taking Home

by Skyzzle



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, a way with words, in some way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyzzle/pseuds/Skyzzle
Summary: He really tried to make this good for the German.





	The Guy You're Taking Home

“Are you telling me…”, Kimi grinned dangerously close to Sebastian’s face, his right hand pressing right onto the German’s crotch, “that you’re a virgin?”

With a sharp intake of a breath Sebastian squinted his eyes shut, biting his lip while trying to suppress the moans which were threatening to come out.

Kimi saw that and his grin widened, he replaced his left hand onto Sebastian’s shoulder to press him harder against the wall so he couldn’t just walk away, his other hand started to put on a firm rhythm which made the younger one whimper.

Chuckling, the Finn leaned forward and placed his lips on Sebastian’s cheek, tracing a wet line from his cheek bone to his lips but didn’t kiss him.

“Look at you”, he whispered quietly and put some pressure on the hardening cock underneath his hand, making Sebastian moan loudly in surprise. He took advantage of his open mouth and sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth, pulling on it until he let go of it and looked at his younger friend. “All grown up and pretty”, he continued and smiled when he saw the German blush, “but still a little virgin.”

After a brief look over his shoulder to check that no one was there in their hotel hallway, Kimi closed the distance between them and let his lips crash onto Sebastian’s, smartly leaning his head to the side so their noses wouldn’t smash against each other.

The German almost squeaked when the older one licked over his slightly swollen bottom lip, lifting his hands to grip Kimi’s shirt. 

Forcing his way inside of Sebastian’s mouth, Kimi started to open the German’s belt as he was being distracted and found himself struggling to do so with one hand, biting down harshly on Sebastian’s lip in discontent.

“Stay”, Kimi growled and raised his hand, let it run over Sebastian's cheek before letting it fall down again, helping his other hand out.

With wide eyes, Sebastian watched his older friend all but gently opening his jeans, his chest rising and falling in an uneven rhythm. “Fuck…”, he whimpered desperately and let his head fall back.

Kimi chuckled, trying to calm down his breathing as he cupped Sebastian's erection through the fabric of his boxers and caught the way too loud moan with his own mouth. “You deserve better than this, I'm sorry.”

A little bit shocked, Sebastian looked up again and tried to read Kimi for a second, but the Finn made it impossible for him with the movements of his hand. 

His brain seemed to be totally turned off, the only thing in his mind that existed right now was the feeling Kimi made him feel. A mixture of fear, nervousness, trust and pleasure which he found quite acceptable.

Okay, it was fucking mind-blowing, so it suited him just fine.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way…”, he croaked out and groaned deeply in his throat when Kimi touched him, touched him properly this time. He shivered at the pleasurable feeling and thrusted his hips further forward, urging Kimi to do more than that.

The Finn did just that, pulled down Sebastian's jeans and underwear in one swift movement and tried to resist his impulse telling him to just fuck Sebastian right there because he really deserved better than a shitty quickie like this.

He slowly started to stroke Sebastian's hard cock, his eyes didn't leave the German’s face once as the younger one bit his lip, trying to hold back his moans. “Don't. Let me hear you, please", Kimi almost begged and Sebastian bucked his hips, a high sound leaving him.

“You're so gorgeous, Seb”, he whispered close to his ear, let his thumb run over the leaking slit, biting into the earlobe as he heard another soft whimper.

He really tried to make this good for the German.

“I- I won't-”  
Sebastian groaned as the Finn moved his hand relentlessly over his cock. “You're too good, fuck, don't stop!”, he pleaded a bit too loud and Kimi tried to shut him up with another kiss. 

Sebastian didn't quite kiss back like he should, it was more of a lips-pressing-together kiss, noses awkwardly squishing each other but it worked somehow.  
The German felt himself tense up so much when he tried to hold his orgasm in, squeezing his eyes shut as Kimi did a really pleasant movement with a flick of his wrist. 

“Kimi…”, he hissed and arched his back, lifting his hands to claw his fingers into Kimi’s hair, panted hotly against his lips. “Please!”

“So pretty”, Kimi just gave back, looking at Sebastian with hungry, dark eyes, taking in every little sound he was making. “Come for me, Seb.”

It was just like the German had waited for that command, felt the knot in his stomach growing until he couldn’t take it anymore, leaning forward to catch Kimi’s lips in a messy kiss as he came, the Finn stroked him through it as he really tried to keep silent. 

Some quiet sounds of pleasure and relief that Kimi couldn’t and didn’t want to catch slipped out and only when he pulled back a bit, eyes still closed in his after orgasm glow, Kimi let go of Sebastian’s softening dick. He just wanted to tease the man in front of him even more, touch his oversensitive cock to hear his pleas and fuck him against the wall, but he had to be satisfied with what he got.

Kimi wiped as much come off on Sebastian’s boxershort, carefully pulled it up again, letting him be in his own little world for a few more moments. He knew that he needed them.

Without much movement, he freed himself from Sebastian’s grip and brought some space between them, trying not to crowd the German.

“Do I have to jerk you off to blow your mind?”, he asked after a while when Sebastian still didn’t move, leaning against the wall with his opened jeans and he seemed like he was about to pass out at any moment. “Let’s get you to your room and out of those clothes.”

\---

After some minutes, they actually managed to get to Sebastian’s room and with a much clearer head now, the German grabbed some new clothes to change into them. 

“Hey”, he tried to get Kimi’s attention before he would disappear into the bathroom. “This won’t get… awkward, okay?”

The Finn looked up from where he was standing in the bathroom, giving his friend a little smile. “I’m not nearly done with you, before that it can’t get awkward”, he explained as if it was the most normal thing to say. Sebastian blushed but turned his head away, Kimi saw it nevertheless.

“Are you okay?”, he asked with a soft undertone and slowly stepped towards Sebastian who didn’t dare to move away when the older one stood in front of him, cupping his cheek with his now clean hand. Kimi loved the way Seb leaned into his touch. 

He knew it wouldn’t get weird between them just because of some messy hand job. 

“I’m okay, just a bit overwhelmed…”, Seb whispered and closed his eyes, Kimi ran his thumb over his red bottom lip while he was talking. “I’ll go take a shower, you want to stay in here?”

“I’d rather join you”, Kimi grinned without thinking but his smile faded when he saw Seb swallow, still holding eye contact. “I’m joking, we don’t have to rush or do anything you don’t want to do”, he added quickly and let go of the German.

He felt himself twitch in his trousers when his friend looked at him with wide eyes and groaned quietly.

“You want me… to help?”, Sebastian asked hesitantly and motioned towards Kimi’s crotch, awkwardly scratching his neck. “I mean, I could! I would, to be honest but it's up to you-’”

Kimi waved him off. “I'm fine, Seb. You really don't have to do anything”, he sighed a little bit exhausted and adjusted himself in his jeans, suppressing a little moan as he did.

“I'm not a kid, I can do what I want, Kimi…”, the German hissed and got nearer to Kimi, placing his hands on his shoulders. “And I want you.”  
“So you want to do me?”, Kimi chuckled and laid his hands on Sebastian's. Slowly but steady he pushed him away, leaving no room for him to press back against him.

“Please…”, Sebastian pouted like a little kid that wanted more candy, but Kimi shook his head.

“Some other time, okay?”, he smiled reassuringly and stepped forward again, pecked Sebastian’s lips briefly before slipping past him, managing to get to the door which lead to the bathroom first. It was hard turning Seb down, but it wouldn’t be right to do more than just that. At least not now.

Sebastian snorted. “You’re so full of yourself.”

The Finn grinned at that. “One of us has to be, no?”, were the last words before giving Sebastian a little wave and shutting the door behind himself. That shower would be a good one.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this a simi handjob and kimi turning seb down...maybe
> 
> who wants a chapter two of seb taking advantage of KIMI THIS TIME


End file.
